Iceland's New Dog
by Zarichka
Summary: Thanks to a drunk England, a spell was cast and now Hong Kong is now mentally a dog not physically . It's up to Iceland to find a way to reverse it. Though before the curse is lifted, why not ruin his best friend's life reputation while he's at it? Rated T cuz i'm STILL paranoid. You might not look at the characters the same way again.
1. Chapter 1

I probably should be doing something more worthy of my time but had the most magnificent dream that I just had to get written down.

Iceland's New Dog

"I was not like that!" said Hong Kong with a huff.

"Oh please! You use to follow me around like a lost little puppy when you were little" Retorted England. He took another swing of liquor. The world meeting just finished and, as always, nothing got done. So England suggested walking to the bar a block away. Hong Kong was, more or less, dragged there by none other than his old caretaker. In all honesty, he'd rather not be there at all. Ever since he was taken from his older brother he hadn't really gotten along with his new caretaker. He thought back on all the firecrackers he lit under England's bed. _When I get the chance, I'll sneak out. Maybe I'll go annoy Iceland… _After watching England ingest a couple more **FULL** glasses of liquor, Hong Kong decided to sneak out. Once he was in the door way to leave he turned around. _He doesn't even notice I left…_

"I am **_not_** your little puppy" He whispered before walking out.

Hong Kong thought that his last sentence had fallen on deaf ears, but, miraculously, England did over hear it.

"Not a dog anymore, lad?" he stopped to hiccup. "Well that's too bad. I gotta fix that." He slurred. He spoke something that to anyone might have sounded gibberish, when it actually was a spell. After reciting the spell he fell out of his chair and blacked out.

* * *

Hong Kong yawned. Just as he said, he left and went to his friend, Iceland's house. He walked through the front door.

"Hey Iceland It's me, Hong Kong! I came to destroy your house" He yelled in a sarcastic tone as he opens the door. The violet eyed boy sighed in annoyance as the other boy sat in the other chair next to the computer.

"Don't even think about it" Iceland said sharply and sat beside the other. The darker haired teen rolled his eyes and started up a game.

"Fine, I was just kidding. Anyway, have you ever played the game _Amnesia: The Dark Descent_ before, have you?" He asked curiously.

"No…" Answered the Icelandic teen.

"Oh" The other boy smirked evilly. "Good". The white-haired boy looked at him curiously. He started up the game. They played for about four hours. Four hours filled with girly screams of fear, hair being yanked, and hiding. The black-haired boy was beginning to regret playing the game. Sure, seeing Iceland scared was funny, but it wasn't worth being deaf. Not only that but he also kept pulling his hair, bitching about… everything, and hiding behind him. Sooner or later it's just tiring. Thanks to Iceland having his… moments, it took four hours to complete the game. Hooray.

"Well I had a good time and all, but it's about 10:00(p.m.) so I'd better go home" Hong Kong said. He spoke louder than he needed to, though he couldn't tell because his ears were still ringing. Listening to someone scream in your ear isn't all that pleasant. Iceland's eyes widened. Even though he wouldn't admit it, after playing that game, he was terrified of the idea of being left alone.

"Uh… It's late don't you think? If you want um, you could stay the night uh if you want…" Iceland mumbled quietly. Too quietly.

"WHAT?" The other boy half yelled, still partly deaf.

"I said-"

"WHAT?"

"I SAID-"

"WHAT?"

"YOU CAN FREAKING STAY FOR THE FREAKING NIGHT!" Iceland screamed as his face went a hundred shades of red. The other boy's hearing went back to normal.

"Oh, okay sure… by the way, you didn't have to yell" Hong Kong said with a smirk. Iceland sighed and mentally face palmed. He retrieved some extra blankets and pillows and set them on the two couches. Hong Kong thought a moment.

"You know, you can sleep in your bed. I'll be fine, but it makes sense if you don't trust me" he paused and smirked "or you're scared" That remark ended with a pillow to the face.

* * *

That night wasn't at all pleasant. Iceland either couldn't fall asleep or had a nightmare and woke up screaming. Also, Hong Kong started getting a terrible migraine and had the sudden want scratch himself with his foot (not that he actually did). The next morning Iceland was sleeping uncomfortably in a nightmare. He groaned and rolled over in his sleep only to face planted the ground.

"Ugh! Stupid couch…" He rubbed his eyes with his fist. He noticed that the other couch was still occupied. Hong Kong always slept under the covers; so it's amazing he hasn't suffocated yet. Iceland stood up and stretched. It was about 8:00 in the morning. He scooped up one of his pillows and tossed it at the other boy. The raven haired boy threw the blanket off and glanced at the clock for a _long_ while. Realizing he was being stared at, he tilted his head and stared back at Iceland.

There was a long pause of awkward staring. _I must be dreaming, I must be dreaming, I MUST be dreaming, _Iceland thought. There was something on the other boy's head. Were they… dog ears? Yes they were. Little floppy doggy ears poking up from his hair and a fluffy little tail. _Wow, this is the weirdest dream ever. _The raven haired boy started making little panting noises, pushed his… ears forward and wagged his… tail. He jumped off the couch and walked in a complete circle around the Nordic teen. Finally, he stopped in front of the white-haired boy, quietly leaned in, licked his forehead, and barked twice. Iceland stood still in shock and red in the face. Then Hong Kong walked away into the kitchen. After processing everything for about a minute, Iceland sighed and opened the door to the kitchen. He froze in the doorway. Hong Kong stared back at him drinking a glass of milk. His little dog features were… gone? The dark-haired boy smirked back at Iceland's shocked expression and handed him a glass.

"Morning, Sunshine. Extra red are we?" He asked before tapping their glasses together to make a small chiming sound.

"B-b-but y-you were…" Iceland stuttered then trailed off at the end.

"Yeah I know, right? I'm not much of a morning person, but I woke up at about 8:00. Though, strangely enough, I don't remember anything besides checking the time." He pushed his hair out of his eyes and set his glass in the dishwasher. "I'm going to go get dressed." He says before leaving Iceland to his thoughts. _It was all a dream...?_ He took a sip of his drink.

"Well, I'd better not dwell on it." Iceland set the glass in the dish washer. He opened the door to leave the kitchen only to smack head first in to a tennis ball. "What the hell?" He groaned. Hong Kong tilted his head, wagged his tail, and barked twice. Iceland chucked the item as hard as he could into the other's face, though he just caught in his mouth and wagged his tail. Iceland glared at the ground.

"Damn aim…" He muttered to himself.

"What's your problem?" He glanced up to see his friend normal again.

"But- never mind…" He sat down on the couch. "I must be going insane…"

"As entertaining as that sounds to watch, I didn't really sleep well so I'm still really tired…" Hong Kong yawned. Iceland sat on the couch and buried his head into a pillow. He didn't sleep all that well either. He jerked his head up to see the other leaning his back against him while wagging his tail. _Okay so I'm not dreaming. Damn dog. _Suddenly the doorbell rang and Norway entered the house. _Oh, so Norway did this? And he wonders why I don't call him onii-chan. _The older Nordic boy was welcomed by a "you have some explaining to do" and eardrum shattering barks. _Well that's as good as a welcome he's going to get this morning._

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Entertaining: Listen to Clannad's ost A Couple of Idiots while reading. I think it's strangly fitting . _. {I regret nothing on this matter... Have a good day!_


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah! Next chapter! It's short though ._.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Why do you think it was me?" Norway said rather annoyed.

"Well let's see now… you have MAGIC!" Iceland yelled as the third boy chased his tail.

"It wasn't me although I should have thought of that. I'll call England." Norway stated and picked up the phone and walked to another room. Iceland groaned. _Why am I always dragged into these magically stupid predicaments?_ Iceland sat on his couch and sighed. He glanced up to see Hong Kong sitting on his feet, staring back at him happily. His tail never seemed to stop wagging and it was annoying. He reached over and flicked him lightly in the forehead. The other boy/dog recoiled and yelped as if he'd been slapped. He ducked his tail under him and looked back at Iceland with betrayal in his eyes. Iceland looked back at him shocked. He took a step forward as the other boy/dog took two steps back. Guilt played at his heart. It was as if his big brown eyes screamed fear.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Hong Kong took another step away and looked back at him. Iceland covered his face with his arms. _I'm sorry._ He felt a hand on his shoulder. He stared up into calm yet concerned brown eyes.

"Dude, are you okay?" The other boy asked, completely normal.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just tired." Iceland replied. The brown eyed boy yawned.

"Same." He sat next to Iceland on the couch. Suddenly, Norway walked.

"I just got off the phone with England. He said he'll be over in a little while." Norway said stoically.

"Oh, hey Norway. When did you get here?" Hong Kong asked.

"Oh um you were asleep when I got here. England's coming over to uh talk to you." Norway fumbled over what to say. He's a terrible liar… unless he's lying to Iceland. Hong Kong suddenly stood up.

"Tell him to go home. I'm leaving."

"Don't leave. He has something uh important to um tell you."

"I think I know what he means, just tell him I understand and I won't launch fireworks outside his window during his 'hangovers' anymore." He said quickly and started chewing a stick of gum. Norway looked over at Iceland with his you-better-do-something-bitch look. The violet eyed boy sighed. He grabbed Hong Kong's wrist and dragged him in a closet, waited a couple of seconds, and opened the door. The brown eyed boy/dog tilted his head and wagged his tail.

"How did you know he'd be his dog self when he came out?" Norway asked curiously.

"I actually didn't know. I just took a guess." Iceland said in relief. There was a knock at the door and then England walked in. He was greeted by a monotoned 'hello', some barks and a 'why did you do it?!' England sat in a chair across from Iceland and Norway, while the fourth person/dog sat on the floor next to England thumping his tail against the tile.

"Flying Mint Bunny told me I had cast the spell while I was… out of it. Though, I looked through my spell books and realized the page was torn out." England stated while petting Hong Kong's head.

Iceland yawned and tried to listen to the conversation but he kept drifting off.

"You're okay with that, Iceland? Iceland? ICELAND!" Norway hollered at his brother.

"W-What?" Iceland yawned. Norway sighed.

"You'll be watching your friend while England and I figure out the spell, got it?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Iceland said a little dazed. _Sadly, he didn't know just what he'd gotten himself into._

* * *

_Darn shame huh?_

Is this story even any good? I based HK's dog side off my dog, Oreo. :)


End file.
